Assassin E
|name = Assassin E |also known as = Blue |manga debut = Chapter 95 |anime debut = Episode 60 (1999) Episode 51 (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Black |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Ten Dons/Mafia Community (By contract) |previous occupation = Assassin |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Assassin E was one of the assassins hired by the Ten Dons to eliminate the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 Appearance Assassin E was a man of medium build. He had long dark hair which he would tie into a ponytail, thick eyebrows that curled upwards at the end, and fashioned a Fu Manchu moustache. His eyes were never seen opened; this when combined with his demonstratively calm manners, would give off an impression of being a poised individual. He dressed in a medium-length pullover coat or robe decorated with a distinct pattern on the chest, which he would fasten with a belt. Underneath the coat, he dressed a white shirt and a pair of matching trousers, where the trousers' legs were tucked into his boots. Personality Thoughtful and cooperative, Assassin E immediately complemented Assassin D's request for the floor plan of the building by following up with a request for a map of the region. Similarly, when some hired assassins opposed the idea of teamwork, Assassin E asserted his opinion that, to succeed in their task to hunt the Phantom Troupe some basic teamwork would be necessary. He was also a man of few words, having only spoken twice in the meeting and only when it was necessary to make clear of his stance and opinion; it is also worth noting that he was completely indifferent about the idea of employing color codes as proposed by Assassin D, and both did not participate nor complain against it. However as noted by Kurapika, Assassin E, much like the other assassins apart from 2 during the mission briefing, were intimidated by the Zoldyck's after their formal introduction. Plot Yorknew City arc The freelance assassins along with Zeno and Silva all meet up in a special room in the Cemetery Building. When asked what would the assassins need to help them complete their task, Assassin E would complement Assassin D's request for a detailed map of the building by further inquiring for a map of the region. When Assassin D proposes the idea of using color codes for easier communication between the assassins, Assassin E is seen remaining as a silent observer. When some of the assassins in the meeting begins expressing opinion and opposing the idea of teamwork between the individuals presents, Assassin E re-enters the discussion and adds that he believes basic teamwork is a necessity if their target is the Phantom Troupe. The meeting concludes shortly after, with the faction for working alone winning the majority rule, and Assassin E together with the others leave to track their targets; it is unclear if Assassin E still chooses to team up with other assassins who are willing after the briefing. Sometime during the commotion, he would have likely encountered Chrollo who has infiltrated the building and was effortlessly killed by him, as speculated by Zeno.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 Abilities & Powers Almost nothing is known about his capabilities, but he is skilled enough to be acknowledged and hired by the Ten Dons, believing he has the adequate strength to defeat the Phantom Troupe. Battles Trivia * The character's name was never given in the manga or anime adaptations. Anime and Manga Differences * In the 2011 anime adaptation, his corpse would be discovered by Kurapika during the Zoldycks' announcement to the panicking Mafia leaders telling them to stay put while they hunt for the infiltrator.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 51 (2011) References Navigation es:Asesinos_Independientes#Asesino_E Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Male characters Category:Assassins Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Deceased characters